bersama dan berbagi
by monggu kai
Summary: Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat kepulangan Kai dari Jepang di dorm. #drabble gak mutu. CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI


**Bersama dan Berbagi**

Pair : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

.

**ENJOY**

Saat ini aku sedang melamun di kamar ku. Benar-benar di kamar ku dalam artian kamar di rumah orang tua ku dan bukan di dorm EXO.

Mengingat EXO aku jadi merindukan member yang lain. Kami mendapat jatah 4 hari libur dari SM karena sedang masa rehat dari promosi. Seharusnya aku senang mendapat liburan cukup lama berhubung jadwal gila EXO akhir-akhir ini. Tapi nyatanya aku merasa kesepian dan sedih karena aku tidak bisa melihat member yang lain. Member Cina sedang berlibur di kampung halamannya, sedangkan member Korea sedang pulang masing-masing ke rumah keluarganya. Eh…tidak semua member, karena faktanya member yang bernama asli Kim Jongin atau Kai sedang berlibur berdua bersama Taemin.

Memikirkaan liburan "mesra" Kai dan Taemin aku jadi jengkel sendiri. Ini sudah 2 hari mereka berada di Jepang. Apakah Kai senang disana? apa yang ia makan disana?

Apakah Taemin merawat Kai ku dengan baik? apakah Kai tidak merindukan ku seperti aku merindukannya?

Dan kapan Kai pulang ke Korea?

Kai…Kai…Kai….

Nama itu terus berkeliaran di pikiran ku.

Aku benar-benar merindukan mu. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum menghubungi ku? apa kau tidak tau sayang, aku terus memantau internet untuk mengetahui keberadaan mu ?

Aku terpaksa menjadi stalker mu di internet supaya aku tau apa yang kau lakukan bersama Taemin disana. Ku lihat foto-foto mu naik subway dan membeli karcis untuk ke tempat-tempat hiburan bersama Taemin dari para netizen. Aku berterima kasih kali ini pada fans yang terus mengikuti mu disana, sungguh..!

Hanya demi mu Kai, seorang Chanyeol rela jadi stalker dan netizen begini.

**_CHANKAI_**

Aku adalah orang yang selalu menyukai kebersamaan. Apalagi kebersamaan ku dengan Kai.

Aku suka bersama dengannya saat makan di dorm.

Aku suka bersama dengannya saat di ruang latihan SM.

Aku suka bersamanya saat dia mengajari ku dance.

Aku suka bersamanya saat dia merengek ingin makan ayam goreng.

Aku suka bersamanya saat kami melatih skill _Rapp_ kami.

Aku suka bersamanya menonton film Michael Jackson.

Aku suka bersamanya saat kami duet main game.

Aku suka bersamanya saat dia menggambar di dorm.

Aku suka bersamanya saat ia menarikan Sexy dance sendirian di kamar.

Aku suka bersamanya saat kami hanya berdua ke acara radio.

Aku suka bersamanya saat kami bergandengan tangan.

Dan masih banyak lagi kebersamaan ku dengan Kai yang membuat hati ku penuh hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Dulu aku berfikir aku benar-benar menyukai Kai dan Sehun sebagai dongsaeng saja. Karena nyatanya aku memang tidak memiliki dongsaeng. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan dugaan ku salah. Aku memang menyayangi dua anak kecil itu. Tapi memiliki artian yang berbeda. Aku menyayangi Sehun memang sebagai dongsaeng dan juga teman. Karena ia adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Sehun juga sama jahilnya dengan ku ternyata, jadi aku suka saja akrab dengannya.

Tapi perasaan ku dengan Kai berbeda dengan perasaanku dengan Sehun. aku rasa perasaanku terhadap Kai tidak hanya sebatas perasaan hyung-dongsaeng saja. Karena naluri lelaki ku yang selalu memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menyayangi, melindungi dan memiliki Kai seutuhnya terus menghantui ku.

Aku juga rela berbagi apa saja dengannya. Padahal sebelum menjadi Member EXO aku malas berbagi apapun dengan orang lain. Aku "sedikit" kurang nyaman saja. Tapi Kai membuat "taste" berbagi yang berbeda.

Kini aku senang-senang saja bisa berbagi apapun dengan Kai.

Aku senang berbagi piring makan dengan kai.

Aku senang berbagi ear phone dengan Kai di mobil.

Aku senang berbagi sofa yang sempit untuk kami duduki bersama.

Aku senang berbagi Topi dan syal akhir-akhir ini.

Aku senang berbagi air minum dari botol yang sama.

Aku senang berbagi krim dan pelembab wajah.

Aku senang berbagi cerita lucu sebelum tidur dengan Kai.

Aku juga senang berbagi ranjang yang sempit di dorm dengannya.

Memikirkan yang terakhir membuat ku tersenyum senang. Aku benar-benar merindukan harum tubuh Kai saat ini….

**_CHANKAI_**

Ini hari ketiga Liburan kami. Aku memutuskan pulang saja ke dorm EXO. Aku sudah pamit pada keluarga ku kalau aku akan menemui teman ku di Seoul. Padahal itu Cuma alasan ku saja. Entah lah…liburan tanpa melihat Kai menjadi membosankan bagiku. Apalagi ia tidak menghubungiku dan juga tidak bisa ku hubungi. Julukan Happy Virus ku sedang pensiun mungkin, karena aku sendiri tidak bisa menghibur diriku saat ini.

Padahal aku adalah orang yang tidak gampang bosan kalau kalian tahu. Ternyata ketiadaan Kai memiliki efek besar dalam hidup ku.

Sore hari aku sampai di dorm. Jarak dari rumahku dan Dorm memakan waktu 2 jam perjalanan. Pasti dorm sepi karena tidak berpenghuni. Tapi biarlah…aku akan menghabiskan sisa liburan kami di dorm saja. Selain itu, aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat kepulangan Kai dari Jepang di dorm. Pasti ia akan langsung ke dorm, aku yakin sekali. Kata hatiku dan Kai selalu kompak akhir-akhir ini.

Ku lihat Dorm sepi dan gelap. Ah….sepinyaaaaaaa. Aku sungguh tidak suka sepi. Aku jadi bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan nanti malam ya?

**_CHANKAI_**

Aku memasuki kamar ku dan Kai. Langsung saja aku merebahkan diri di ranjang. Aku merasa lelah juga. Ku benamkan wajahku di bantal. Ah…harum tubuh Kai sungguh membekas di ranjang ini. Aku semakin merindukan anak itu saja. Bagaimana kabarnya Kai sekarang? awas saja dia kalau sampai dorm, aku akan sedikit ngambek padanya. Kalau sudah bermain bersama Sehun dan Taemin seringkali ia mengabaikanku. Aku sebal sekali…cemburu? tentu saja !

Ku dengar suara gemericik air dan suara orang bernyayi dari kamar mandi kami. Aku terkesiap!

apa ada orang lain selain aku ? tapi siapa?

Saat ku edar kan pandanganku ke kamar ini, ku lihat 2 buah koper besar dan tas ransel hitam milik Kai. Ku lihat juga syal pemberianku untuknya tergeletak diatas kopernya.

Kai berarti sudah pulang….!

Aku memekik girang memikirkannya.

Rasa rinduku memuncak sekarang. Ingin sekali menerjang dan memeluk Kai erat. Cepat-cepat ku buka pakaianku dan bergegas ke kamar mandi kami.

Ingin ku rengkuh tubuh seksinya itu karena aku begitu merindukannya.

Sudah seminggu aku tidak lagi mandi bersama dan juga berbagi kehangatan di atas ranjang. Berbagi kehangatan dan kerinduan bersama Kai di bawah guyuran air shower tidak begitu buruk menurut ku. Aku tidak sabar mendengar desahan-desahannya nanti.

Bersiap-siaplah Kai sayang~~~

_FIN_

Ide nya tiba-tiba aja dateng begitu karna liat pic liburan Taekai di Jepang dan langsung ditulis dalam 30 menitan. Kalau mau protes kenapa ceritanya aneh dan bingung memahaminya, saya maklumi. Karena saya juga gak paham apa yang saya tulis. Yah begitulah gaya nulis saya emang absurd. Hahahaha….

#dihajar reader

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF


End file.
